Fellowship of the Ring
These are the Fellowship of the Ring' '''from the ''Lord of the Rings. Summary This group of poeople were formed from the combination of different members of the free people of Middle Earth in order to stop the dark lord Sauron from taking the Ring and ruling the land. It was their efforts alone that added in overcoming numerous threats. Team structure/Weaponry |-|Team structure= Leader * None Members * Aragorn * Legolas * Gimli * Boromir * Gandalf * Samwise * Merry * Pippin * Frodo Temporary Members * Shadowfax |-|Weaponry= Team weapons Artifacts Gandalf * Glamdring * Narya * Wizard Staff Frodo * Sting * Mithril vest * Phial of Galadriel Aragorn * Anduril Gimli * Axes ** Melee ** Throwing Legolas * Bow & Arrows * Twin blades Boromir * Sword * Shield Samwise * Sword Merry * Sword Pippin * Sword Purpose/Objectives Their purpose is to take the One Ring to Mordor, where it is to be "cast into the fiery chasm from whence it came," in order for it to be destroyed and Sauron's power to come to an end. They would also protect Frodo with their lives if need be. They ended up having to fight goblins in the Mines of Moria, fend off hordes of Uruk-Hai, aid nations by battle large armies in almost insurmountable odds. Even after all that they managed to destroy the ring and save Middle Earth. Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 10: Dark: The Fellowship was founded in a world were it was filled with knights, castles, kings and dragons (Though large dragons were nearly extinct at this point). It has horses for modes of transportation, and has a European styled culture to it in Middle-earth. Power Source Magic: Lightning Manipulation (Gandalf with his magic managed to empower his sword to defeat a monstrous Balrog) Light Manipulation (Gandalf was able to illuminate large portions of the Mines of Moria). Invisibility (Frodo with the One Ring) Power Stats DC: Large Star: Gandalf was able to fight and hurt Saruman the Wise before becoming the new White Wizard. Large Star: Gandalf was able to defeat Durin's Bane despite dying afterward. City: Gandalf was able to severely damage a mountain with his magic. Street: The standard attack capabilities of the rest of the fellowship, which Aragorn was able to toss Gimli, members were able to fight off waves or Uruk-Hai who were considerably stronger than the ordinary human (With Hobbits likely lower due to non combat proficiency). Durability: Large Star: Gandalf was able to tank various attacks from Saruman or Durin's Bane. Street: The standard defense capabilities of the other fellowship members (With Hobbits likely lower). Speed: Supersonic+ to High Hypersonic: With Gandalf managing to fight off Ring Wraiths, Durin's Bane and Saruman and kept up with their attack speed. Superhuman: Elite Fellowship fighters with their combat reaction capabilities, Aragorn reacting and deflected a knife with his sword. Peak Human: With their movement speed, with Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn running all across Rohan to save their friends Merry and Pippin. Skills Stats Their Skills varies as Gandalf is the only magic practitioner among the group, Aragorn and Boromir is skilled with a sword, with the former being skilled with medicinal treatment, Legolas is skilled with a bow and has far seeing sight, Gimli with an axe. While the rest of the hobbits are good with their swords. Strengths/Pros Their greatest strength is their sense of purpose and their trust and faith in one another, that is why they have managed to overcome many odds by looking out for one another, helping when ever is needed, sticking together (though they end up separated but then reunited later) Weaknesses/Flaws Their biggest flaw is that any of them would be tempted by the power of the One Ring, evident with Boromir trying to kill Frodo and take the ring for himself. Though without Gandalf, the rest are almost cannon fodder to much more powerful threats. Wins/Losses Gallery Sam.jpg|Samwise Gamgee Gandalf.jpg|Gandalf the Grey Merry.jpg|Meriadoc Brandybuck Pippin.jpg|Peregrin Took Aragorn.jpg|Aragorn II Elessar Legolas.jpg|Legolas Gimli.jpg|Gimli Boromir.jpg|Boromir Frodo.jpg|Frodo Baggins Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Movie Category:Literature Category:Profile Category:Team Category:Work In Progress